For the First Time
by gem-gem96
Summary: Jamie never thought a simple robbery would lead him to meet the woman who would change his life forever but not everybody is perfect. What will happen when truths come out and destroy all? JamiexOC My first ever Blue Bloods Fiction, hope you like it. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Blue Bloods FanFiction so please bear with me, it's mostly centred on Jamie and my OC but of course the Reagan family will crop up from time to time. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC.**

* * *

Jamie Reagan sighed after another long day on shift. Placing his badge upon his belt along with his service weapon he pulled on his jacket before closing is locker door.

"Reagan," Renzulli's voice filled the locker room as he came in and stood in the doorway, "what are you still doing here?"

"Just finishing up Sarge," Jamie replied with a slight smile.

"Go home kid, you look like crap," Renzulli said before leaving.

Jamie gave a small chuckle before leaving the precinct, his hands in his pocket as he walked down the street. His gaze looked around, the streets still busy as always. He was taken out of his thoughts as his phone began ringing.

"Reagan," he said into the phone.

"_Did you forget what day it is today?" his brother said._

"Why? What-" Jamie sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "its Jack's birthday party."

"_Yeah it is kid so where the hell are you?"_

"Listen I'm coming alright," he said hearing some commotion down the street, "I'll. . ."

He trailed off, his eyes looking to the shop on the end of the street where the shouting was coming from and instinct made him walk towards it.

"_Kid? Jamie? You there?"_

"Yeah look I'm going to be late, I've got to go Danny," and with that he shut the phone on his brother before running towards the shop. He watched as two masked men exited the shop, holding a bag as they ran down the street.

"Hey get back here!" shouted another man, most likely the shop keeper as he ran out the shop.

Jamie ran past him, running after the two perps down the street.

"NYPD! Get back here!" he shouted to them as he jumped over the bin barrel they chucked back at him. They carried on running stumbling as they emerged into a busier street. Jamie dodged people the best he could, muttering apologies as he occasionally bumped into people. It wasn't until he saw one of the perps grab a civilian he stopped looking at them.

"Hey," Jamie said cautiously as he held his hands up in peace, "just let her go."

He looked to the young brunette, her blue eyes standing out in fear.

"Have her!" they shouted throwing the woman forward before running off.

Jamie moved forward, his hands coming around her waist as he held her up to stop her from walking.

"Hey!" Jamie sighed looking to perps who were now out of distance.

"I'm sorry."

He looked down to the sound of the young woman who frowned at him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for ma'am," he said with a small smile.

"You could've got them if it wasn't for me," she replied.

"Don't worry, perps like them don't get away for long, they'll be found," he said reassuring her.

She smiled looking at him, a silence for a split second between the two of them before she pulled away, standing on her own two feet as she straightened out her coat.

"Well I didn't expect this happen when I woke up this morning," she said with a nervous chuckle as she looked back to him.

He smiled, "Something to tell your friends," he said shrugging.

She laughed, her eyes glinting slightly as she did, "Oh if I was still in High School, yes I would but now I'll go home and tell my pet cat all about how a lovely officer saved me."

"I can imagine the cat will find it a good story," Jamie said laughing as he put his hands into his jean pockets.

She smiled, "Yes however what name shall I give this officer who saved me?"

"Jamie, Jamie Reagan," he replied smiling.

"Madison Lacy, but most people call me Maddy," she said with a smile.

Jamie was going to reply but the sound of his phone ringing interrupted the two.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he held the phone to his hear, "Reagan."

"_Jamie goddamn Reagan, why did you put the phone down on me eh?"_

"Danny I'm sorry, -I"

"_I don't want to hear it kid, just get your ass home in time for him to cut the cake."_

Jamie sighed as the next thing he heard was the dial tone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said looking to Maddy.

She smiled, "it's fine, but maybe we could go out to lunch sometime or something, as a thank you of course," she quickly added.

Jamie shook his head, "No its fine, honestly, it's part of my job."

"Aw come on," she said playfully, "it's just lunch."

"I don't know," Jamie said looking at her as he chuckled.

She laughed as she handed him a card, "here's my number Officer Reagan, maybe when you do know you can call me."

He couldn't help but smile as he took it, "I might just do that."

"Good I'm glad," she said laughing, "now I best leave you to get where you need to go, goodnight Officer."

"Please call me Jamie."

She smiled, "Goodnight Jamie," she said before brushing past him just slightly before leaving.

He chuckled to himself, looking over his shoulder watching her go before remembering about Danny's phone call. Slipping her card into his pocket, he quickly began making his way home.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Jamie said slightly out of breath as he came in through the back into the kitchen.

He felt Danny's glare upon him as Linda smiled, "you're here now."

"Yeah," Jamie said as he walked over to Erin kissing her on the cheek, "hey sis, Danny," he said nodding to him.

"Enough with the looks, you can interrogate him later," Linda said as she finished lighting the last candle on the cake.

"We all set?" Danny asked as he stood in front of the cake.

"All set," Linda smiled.

"Careful," Erin muttered as she watched Danny pick up the cake.

"I do know," Danny replied with a duh tone as he turned around towards the living room giving his Dad a nod.

Frank Reagan smiled as he got up out of his seat and headed over towards the lights. He looked to see Sean and Jack playing with their great grandpa and Nikki before slowly turning the lights down.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," the family sang as they all followed behind Danny who placed the cake on the coffee table in front of Jack, "Happy Birthday dear Jack, Happy Birthday to you."

Jack's face was plastered with a grin as he blew out his candle earning cheers from his family.

"Happy Birthday son," Danny smiled as he ruffled his son's hair before placing kiss on his temple.

"Yeah Happy Birthday sweetie," Linda said also kissing him on the cheek.

"What did you wish for?" Jamie asked with a smile as he stood with his Dad and Erin.

"He can't tell you Uncle Jamie," Sean said matter-of-factly, "otherwise it doesn't come true."

"Yeah Uncle Jamie," Erin said laughing.

"Jeez now I know why none of my wishes came true," he replied earning a laugh from the family.

* * *

"So you going to tell me why you were so late?" Danny asked walking into the kitchen.

Jamie chuckled and shrugged as he finished washing the last of the cake plates, "I got held up."

"Oh yeah, by what?" Danny asked leaning against the counter with a beer in his hand.

"Or should we say by who?" Erin asked walking into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

Jamie turned around to see her with a card in her hand, Maddy's card.

"Hey, were you going through my jacket?" Jamie asked trying to change the subject.

"No," Erin replied, "I was simply moving it to the coat stand and this dropped out."

Danny grinned looking over to his sister, "Let me see," he said holding out his hand.

"No, wait," Jamie said trying to come between his siblings but failed as Danny gently pushed him away and took the card.

"Hm Madison Lacy, Marketing Manager eh?" Danny said toying with his brother as he gave him a grin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever she got in the way of two perps escaping-" Jamie began only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Aw and our very own knight in shining armour came to her rescue," he said grinning as he pointed to Jamie.

"Did you catch the perps?" Erin asked.

"No they got away," Jamie sighed.

"But hey on the plus side you got this chick's number," Danny said, "you going to call her?"

"I don't know," Jamie shrugged.

"You don't know?" Erin asked as if it was the most dumbest thing ever, "how can you not know?"

"She said we should have lunch or something as a thank you," Jamie explained.

"And?" Danny asked.

"And I told her I didn't know," Jamie said feeling his siblings eyes on him as he prepared himself for what they were about to say.

"You didn't know?" Erin asked in surprise.

"How this kid ever got girlfriends is beyond me," Danny said shaking his head.

"Was she nice?" Erin asked.

Jamie nodded, "yeah she was friendly."

"Was she good looking?" Danny asked.

"Was who good looking and should I be worried?" Linda asked raising as eyebrow as she walked into the kitchen.

Danny laughed giving her a brief kiss, "Nothing for you to worry about, but Jamie here is the one who should be worrying."

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Cus I'm going to set him up a date," Danny said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," Jamie said realising the smirk on his brother's face, "give me the card."

Danny simply grinned, "Pop, where's the phone?" he called.

"Danny, just give me the card," Jamie said walking over to him only to see Danny run into the living room.

"Danny!" Jamie said hurrying after him.

"Boys eh?" Linda said laughing as she shook her head.

"Brothers," Erin corrected as she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Honesty is always the best policy :) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews and follows and favourites! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Finally after managing to retrieve Maddy's number from Danny, Jamie returned home and decided to ring her and that's how he found himself waiting at a table for two. He dressed casually by wearing a baby blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his top two buttons open loosely along with dark blue jeans. He glanced to his watch, 12:47pm. He sighed looking to the restaurant door before looking back to the menu. Ten more minutes then leave, he told himself but just as he thought it, he heard the sound of light heels coming towards him caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Maddy walking towards him.

"I am so sorry," she said frowning as Jamie stood up and smiled.

"It's okay," he said.

"I got held up at work," she said taking off her coat before sitting down as did Jamie. She was dressed in her work attire, a formal black business dress with a simple thin blue belt around her waist showing off her slim but curved frame along with a matching bangle on her wrist. He smiled looking at her, her brown locks were wavy coming down to her shoulders, her eyes standing out just like the last time he saw her.

She felt herself under his gaze, a small blush creeping upon her cheeks, "What? Have I got something on my face?" she asked.

Jamie shook his head and chuckled, "no, no," he said smiling before looking down to the menu, "so how long have you got for lunch?"

"I pushed it till half two," she replied with a simple shrug looking down to her menu also.

The waiter then appeared taking their orders before leaving the two with drinks as they made small talk.

"So, Officer Reagan, tell me about yourself," she said with a slight grin as she took a sip of her drink.

"Are you going to call me Officer Reagan all the time?" he asked grinning.

"Maybe," she said with a smirk before laughing, "okay, okay, Jamie Reagan, tell me about you."

He chuckled, "Well I'm a police officer but I went to Harvard to study law."

"Ooo law," she said engaging in the conversation with him, "so why the change to law enforcement?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, it might have something to do with the fact my family has been in law enforcement for generations, my brother, my dad, my granddad."

"Oh wow," Maddy said with a smile, "that's amazing; I bet you felt obliged to become an officer no?"

Jamie shook his head, "no not really, my family respected the fact I wanted to do law, but at the end of the day it was my decision to change and go into law enforcement."

"Were they surprised?"

Jamie thought about it for the moment, remembering back to the time he told his family he wanted to become an officer, "yeah you could say that," he said with a smile.

Maddy smiled back as their food came and they both began tucking in.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but Reagan, is that just a common name or have I heard it someplace else?" she said raising an eyebrow.

Jamie smiled, wiping the corner of his mouth with the napkin before replying, "you'd find out anyway but my dad is Frank Reagan, police commissioner."

"Oh, double wow," Maddy said smiling, "now that is something to be proud of."

Jamie nodded, "yeah you could say that but it does have its ups and downs."

Maddy nodded in understanding, "it's a tough job with tough calls to make," she said as she was cutting her food.

"Yeah," Jamie said, "your turn, tell me about yourself Madison Lacy."

She laughed seeing the smirk on his face, "firstly I hate being called Madison, it just seems too formal so I prefer Maddy as you already know. Urm I'm a marketing manager, nothing special."

Jamie watched her as she shrugged, "It is, I bet your one of the reasons why I buy those Frosted Flakes because of that advert."

Maddy laughed, "the advert that was two minutes of a woman eating Frosted Flakes really slowly?"

Jamie nodded and grinned causing Maddy to laugh some more.

"I don't know what I find funnier, the fact that a woman eating a cereal really slowly caused you to buy it or the fact you think I was the one who would condone an advert like that."

Jamie laughed, "what can I say? The advert did it for me."

Maddy shook her head laughing, "I'll make sure to tell that company that they convinced one of New York's finest by a woman eating slowly."

"Oh please do," Jamie grinned continuing with her joke as the waiter came to collect their dishes.

"Will you be ordering dessert sir?" he asked.

Jamie looked to Maddy, "oh no, I'm stuffed plus it's nearly time for me to head back."

Jamie nodded and looked back to the waiter, "No thanks, can we just have the bill please?"

The waiter nodded before going to fetch the bill. Jamie raised an eyebrow as he watched Maddy take out her purse from her bag.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

Maddy smiled, "paying for the lunch I convinced you to have with me."

Jamie laughed shaking his head, "no it's fine, I've got this."

"I'm sure you have but so have I," she said as the waiter came with the bill, "I'll have that thank you."

"No, I'll have it," Jamie said looking to the waiter.

"Urm, I'll just leave it in the middle," he replied before leaving.

Maddy laughed, "I think we scared him."

"More like you scared him, Miss I'll have that," Jamie said with a smirk.

Maddy pretended to do a shocked expression at his remark causing them both to laugh, "how about we just pay half and half? That's my only deal," she said.

Jamie laughed, "I think a marketing manager is the best job for you," he said as placed some money on the middle of the table and Maddy soon placed down the other half.

"You're not the only one to tell me that," Maddy replied with a chuckle as she stood up putting her coat back on and put her bag over her shoulder. Jamie put his jacket on before gesturing for her to go first.

She smiled, "such a gentleman."

Jamie chuckled following her out the restaurant, "my father taught me well."

She smiled turning to look at him as they stood on the busy street outside the restaurant, "I'm glad you called Jamie, I had a good time today."

Jamie smiled back looking at her, "yeah me too, maybe we could do it some other time?"

"Yeah I'd like that," she said smiling.

Jamie nodded, "good," he said feeling the awkwardness beginning to build up between them.

Maddy laughed shaking her head before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, "thanks again for lunch, call me," she said before turning on her heel in the opposite direction.

He smiled watching her turn back to look at him; "I will," he called to her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story at the moment :) And 'mi guard' your bang on the money for the next chapter hehe ;)**

**Please review! They make me write faster! :)**

**Gemma x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Also just as a bit of a side note, my first few chapters are going to be on Jamie's and Maddy's relationship, but after that and very soon the drama will begin to occur hehe :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC**

* * *

"Hey Pop," Jamie said as he walked into his father's house.

Henry Reagan smiled, "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

Jamie simply shrugged, "thought I'd pop down, is Dad here?"

"Yes he is here," Frank said coming into the living room with a smile, "hi son."

"Hey dad," Jamie said with a smile as walked to the kitchen to grab a beer before coming back to sit with the two older generations of Reagans.

"How's your day been?" Henry asked, "arrest anyone?"

Jamie chuckled, "that comes with the job you know it, but only a minor arrest other than that it was quite quiet," he replied before taking gulp of his beer.

"How was your date?" Frank asked, a sneaky smile appearing on his lips as he looked at his youngest son.

Jamie laughed shaking his head, "Danny."

"You should know by now that when it comes to you, Danny loves embarrassing you," Henry said with a chuckle.

Jamie smiled, "Yeah I figured."

"So? How was it?" Henry exclaimed.

Jamie laughed, "it was good, I took her to lunch yesterday," he said deciding to leave out the fact she paid half.

Henry chuckled shaking his head as he look to his son, "Francis, do you think it was a good good or a bad good?"

"I don't know but is it just me Pop or does he seem to be smiling a bit more?" Frank said with a grin looking to Jamie.

"Oh yeah, I think I see a glow too," Henry replied grinning.

"Enough, enough," Jamie said laughing at the older pair, "it was a good good, she's pretty, she's friendly, she's funny and yeah I'm seeing her again."

"He has it Francis," Henry said smiling, "he has the good old Reagan charm."

"Well thank god it's finally got into gear," Frank said smiling.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jamie asked.

"Well after Sydney we were all a bit worried as to where you were going to go," Frank replied simply.

Jamie raised an eyebrow slightly confused.

"I think what your father's trying to say son is that we thought you were still hung over Sydney due to us never seeing you with anyone else or mentioning anything else to us," Henry explained.

Jamie nodded, "is that why Danny kept pestering me to go on a date with her?"

Frank shrugged, "you know your brother, he always wants what's best for you."

"So in other words yes," Henry said with a chuckle causing Jamie to laugh.

"What's with all the laughter in the house?" came the voice of Danny as he emerged from the back from the kitchen.

"Isn't there always laughter in this house?" Frank asked looking to him.

"Hm, if we forget all the times we got an ass whooping yeah," Danny said grinning, before looking over to Jamie, "so kid how was it?"

Jamie shaking his head grinning, "it was good."

"That's a good good," Henry added in.

"Well good I'm glad," Danny said, "plus she's clean."

"You looked into her?" Jamie exclaimed.

Danny laughed holding his hands up in surrender, "yes yes but only for your safety little brother, we don't want you going out with some psychopath."

"She isn't a psychopath," Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"I know, she's pretty though," Danny said before feeling the impact of the cushion hit his face.

"I'm telling Linda you said that," Jamie said pointing a finger at Danny.

Frank and Henry laughed at the two younger Reagans, "hang on, do we even get to know a name?"

"Madison Lacy," Danny replied as Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Or Maddy as she prefers," Jamie said.

"Hm, Maddy and Jamie," Frank said, "they suit together."

"Dad!" Jamie exclaimed as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

Jamie smiled as he looked to the caller ID as his phone rang.

"Reagan," he said smiling.

"_Hey Jamie," replied Maddy with a sniffle._

Jamie raised an eyebrow as he heard her.

"_I know, I know, just say it, I sound like a man," Maddy replied after hearing the silence._

Jamie laughed, "no, no what's up?"

"_I'm ill and I'm all bunged up and I think I'm going to have to cancel dinner tonight," she said with a slightly upset tone._

Jamie frowned, "it's okay, I understand, are you okay?"

"_Yeah I guess so, I've just got to get better, but I am sorry Jamie I was really looking forward to it."_

So was I Jamie thought to himself before replying with, "do you want me to come over?"

"_What? No, Jamie you don't have to."_

"Well I'm sure your dying without the company," he said with a slight smirk bringing her mood up a little as she laughed.

"_Hm yeah even my cat has ran off," she said with a chuckle, this time Jamie laughed._

"Don't worry I'll save you," he said grinning unaware of the smirk he was receiving on Renzulli who leaned against the doorway of the locker room.

"_Ooo, again? I am the lucky one Officer Reagan," she said grinning._

Jamie laughed at her flirtatious nature, "you sure are," he said, "I'll be over in an hour or so."

"_Yeah that's fine, but if I hear sneeze from you, you're going home," she said playfully._

Jamie laughed, "yes ma'am, I'll see you later."

"_See you later Jamie."_

"Ma'am?"

Jamie jumped ever so slightly as he looked to see Renzulli stood in the doorway.

"Jesus Sarge, what is it with you and creeping up on me?" Jamie asked as he shut his locker.

Renzulli laughed, "its all part of the job Reagan, now have you got a bird you're not telling me about?"

Jamie laughed, "if it goes any further you'll be the first to know," and with that he saluted Renzulli playfully before leaving the precinct.

* * *

Jamie walked down the corridor, looking to each door number before stopping at the one at the end of the corridor. He gently knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Maddy called.

"Your knight in shining armour," Jamie said laughing, surprised at the fact he was returning her flirtatious nature.

He heard her laugh from inside before the door opened to reveal a very different looking Maddy. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, a night robe wrapped tightly around her as she dabbed a tissue to her pink nose. He smiled looking at her, noticing her eyes were now a shade of light grey. It was always the eyes that reeled him in on her, he thought to himself.

"Can we pretend that I look as good as I did at lunch the other day, instead of looking like this?" she said with a chuckle as she gestured for him to come in.

Jamie laughed, "don't worry, I've looked worse."

"Well I need to see you at your worst, just to even things out a bit," she said smirking.

Jamie shook his head grinning as he looked at her before holding up a brown paper bag, "I brought chicken noddle soup."

He watched as a huge smile appeared on Maddy's face, "you Officer Reagan are a god send."

* * *

Jamie began making his way over to the living room with two bowls of soup. He spotted a shelf with many photos, smiling as he saw one which seemed to be a family photo.

"That was back in the old days when everything was good," Maddy chuckled as she came and stood beside him taking a soup bowl off of him.

"Is this one you?" he asked poiting to the small toddler in the picture.

She laughed, "yeah, and this here is my older sister Alison, and they're my mum and dad," she said pointing to them individually on the photo.

Jamie smiled, "you look like your mum."

"A lot of people say that," she said with a simple shrug.

"Where are your family now?" he asked as they both made their way over to the living room. Maddy sat on the sofa curling her legs beneath her as she turned to face Jamie who sat normally.

"Alison lives in LA so I try and see her and her family when I can, and mum and dad live in Manhattan so I try to see them as often as I can," she said before taking a sip of her soup, "what about you? Family wise?"

"Well I'm the youngest," Jamie chuckled, "there's my older sister Erin, my older brother Danny, my dad and granddad."

Maddy smiled noticing he hadn't mentioned his mum but she left it as that, "there's nothing wrong with being the youngest," she said playfully.

"Apart from the fact you get teased and made to do everything," he chuckled.

"Oh quit whining Reagan," she replied laughing.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smirk.

"If you keep calling me ma'am, I'm going to keep calling you Officer Reagan," she replied back.

Jamie laughed, "truce?"

"Hm," Maddy grinned, "I'll think about it."

Jamie laughed shaking his head as he looked at her, she was something else this girl, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I like writing about these two hehe :P Review please, I write faster!**

**Gemma x**

**PS. Also I'm working this weekend so my updates might not be till late Saturday or Sunday night, sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Three Weeks Later

As the sun rose, its rays began peeking through the blinds causing Jamie to stir. He groaned quietly running his eyes as he felt warmth from beside him. A smile came upon his face as he turned to look at Maddy's sleeping form. Her brunette locks were splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed with the covers just reaching above her bare chest. He grinned at the memory as he though back to the previous night.

_*Flashback*_

_Maddy laughed as she followed him into his apartment, "I still can't believe you used to play the piano."_

_Jamie shrugged and smiled, "hidden talent."_

"_Well I'll believe it when I see it," she said with a slight grin._

_Jamie laughed as he took of his jacket and walked over to Maddy who was sat on the arm rest of the sofa. She looked up at him raising an eyebrow._

"_What?" she asked._

_Jamie simply shook his head and smiled. They had gone for dinner tonight, it was Maddy's turn to pick. She had chosen an old karaoke bar which served classic burgers and fries, it was a good casual date. He liked her, he was sure of it. She was different, confident, understanding as well caring and loving and not to mention damn right good looking he thought to himself. Tonight she wore dark blue skinny jeans with a simple satin purple halter-neck which flowed upon her curves perfectly. He smiled as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before tilting his head and it closer to hers as their lips met. The kiss was slow but enticing as he ran a hand through her hair. He felt her mouth part slightly and the opportunity to put his tongue in as they explored each other's mouths. He grinned as heard a small moan erupt from Maddy before they both parted for air._

"_I've been wanting to do that all night," Jamie muttered looking right at her._

_Maddy grinned, "Well you did kiss me at the beginning of the night but I'm guessing that wasn't enough."_

"_Not enough at all," Jamie grinned as he kissed her again feeling Maddy grip onto his shirt pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her before picking her up. He laughed hearing her squeal as she wrapped her legs around his waist before he began kissing at her neck…_

_*End of flashback*_

Jamie chuckled to himself quietly as he looked back to Maddy only to find her awake looking back at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked smiling.

"Long enough to see you grinning about last night," she replied smirking.

He laughed as leaned down to kiss her, "good morning."

She smiled as she kissed him back, "It surely is," she said laughing as she ran her hand through her hair, "what time is it?"

He glanced over his shoulder to the clock on his bedside before looking back at her, "half eight."

"I love Sundays," she said smiling she looked up to Jamie who had his head propped up on his arm looking down at her.

"Let me guess, it's the only day of the week you don't touch your work?"

Maddy laughed, "yes and the fact my Sunday woke up with me and handsome topless officer," she said grinning.

"Oh handsome eh?" Jamie smirked as he moved himself to hover over her.

"Hm and borderline sexy," she grinned running her hands down his chest to his abs.

"Borderline?" Jamie asked in pretend shock as she laughed.

"Okay okay, just sexy," she said grinning.

Jamie smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. Their make out session was soon interrupted as Jamie's phone began ringing. He groaned frustratedly causing Maddy to laugh a little as he rolled off of her and grabbed his phone.

"Reagan," he said into the phone.

"_Jamie listen I'm going to be late to dinner so can you collect the apple pie from Loui's?" Danny asked._

"Yeah sure, anything else?" Jamie asked as he felt Maddy snuggle up against him draping her arm across his torso. He smiled putting his free arm around her.

"_No why? Am I interrupting something?" _

Jamie could just see him grinning right now, "no" he replied casually.

"_You're a terrible liar kiddo, are you two together right now? Oh were you two-"_

"Goodbye Danny," Jamie interrupted as he put the phone down and back on the bedside.

"Danny loves teasing you from what I've gathered," Maddy said laughing.

Jamie smiled, "The perks of being the youngest."

Maddy smiled as she leaned up to give him a brief kiss, "what time do you have to go?"

"I'm going to have to leave at elevenish to pick up the pie," Jamie replied looking to her.

Maddy smiled, "well come on, get ready, we can grab a breakfast coffee together and then you can drop me home because you're a gentlemen," she said smirking.

"Only when I want to be," he grinned kissing her again.

Maddy grinned into the kiss, running her hand through his hair before she pulled away, "that's enough for you I think," she said laughing before getting up to get ready causing Jamie to laugh as he got up also.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Jamie asked turning in his seat to look at her.

Maddy smiled looking at him, "No you should get going, I made you late already."

He shrugged, "Well I don't mind."

She laughed seeing the grin on his face, "yeah well I do and your family do, I don't want them thinking bad of me."

"How can they think badly of my girlfriend," he chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Maddy asked raising an eyebrow before grinning.

"Well yeah," Jamie chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

Maddy laughed before leaning up to kiss him, "and you are my boyfriend."

He smiled, "good, I'm glad."

"Well I best be going," Maddy said smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek before leaning in to kiss him again.

He smiled as they both pulled apart, "I'll see you later, have fun at dinner," she said happily as she quickly kissed him again before getting out of the car.

"Hey!" Jamie called to her leaning out of his seat slightly as she grinned at him through the open window, "I'll call you," he said with a grin himself.

She smirked slightly, "I'll be waiting," and with that she turned on her heel to walk back up to her apartment.

Jamie laughed to himself quietly, shaking his head before driving off.

* * *

"Apple Pie," Jamie smiled as he walked into the kitchen through the back entrance.

"Just pop it over there for me please," Linda replied gesturing to the counter.

"Hey Jamie, cutting it fine aren't you," she said looking to her watch with a small grin.

He chuckled as he made his way to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "hey sis."

She smiled, "if you're going inside help Linda and take a dish."

"Got it," Jamie replied walking over to Linda who simply smiled as she passed him two casserole dishes.

"Hey dad, granddad," he said entering the dining room to see the two older Reagans sat in their chairs as he placed down the dishes.

"Come on kids, dinners ready," Linda called as she walked in placing the food on the table.

"Remember to wash your hands," she reminded them as Jack and Sean diverted to the kitchen sink before returning.

"Where's dad?" Jack asked.

"Dad's here," Danny smiled as he shut the front door behind him, removing his coat before his way over to the table.

"Another complete family dinner," Henry happily smiled before the family began their diner prayer.

"Mum can we go play now? Please?" Sean asked.

"Yeah okay fine," she called to them as they ran off only to soon later hear a thud followed by "I'm okay!"

"Nicky go check on them would ya," Danny said.

"Okay," she replied as she left the table.

As everyone else finished off their remaining pieces of apple pie, Erin looked to Jamie.

"Jamie is there something you want to tell us?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow looking to Erin, "urh no?"

"Earlier you smelt of women's perfume Jamie, and I know because one of my friends wears the same one," she replied.

Jamie coughed on his pie causing him to take a sip of water as he cleared his throat. He looked to Danny who sat there grinning.

"I have a girlfriend," Jamie replied casually.

"Oh girlfriend? Made it official now have you?" Danny smirked.

"Wait what? You know?" Erin asked Danny who then looked to his Dad and Granddad who then both shrugged.

"You all knew apart from me?" Erin asked before looking to Linda.

"Danny kind of mentioned it to me," Linda replied back sheepishly.

Danny laughed, "calm down sis, we just knew about their first couple of dates and they've been together since."

"How long?" Erin asked Jamie.

"A month on Tuesday," he replied.

"Has it really been a month already son?" Henry asked.

"Yep," Jamie smiled.

"When do we get to meet her?" Erin asked.

"Well her name's Maddy, and I don't know," he shrugged.

"Maybe you could bring her to Sean's match game this Saturday?" he father suggested.

Jamie looked to his dad, "can I?"

"I don't see why not," Francis shrugged, "plus I think it would make your sister happy."

Danny laughed as they all looked to Erin who looked slightly annoyed, "I am happy, I just don't understand why none of you told me."

Jamie chuckled, "I'm sorry sis, but it, well, just never came up," he shrugged.

"And it's not as if you tell us about any of the dates and boyfriends you have," Danny smirked.

"That's different," Erin casually shrugged as she stood up collecting the plates.

"Hell no, it's not different, how is it different?" Danny asked grinning.

"It just is," Erin exclaimed as she hurried to the kitchen as everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, good or bad!**

**Gemma x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

"Can you believe it's been a month?" Maddy asked happily, her hand in Jamie's as they walked through Times Square after dinner.

He smiled, "I can."

She too smiled as she said, "I told my mum about you."

"Oh you did, what did she say?" he asked.

Maddy chuckled before clearing her voice and imitated her mother, "Oh darling that's wonderful, and a police officer too, you do know how to pick them."

Jamie laughed looking at her, "Please tell me she doesn't actually sound like that."

"Noo, I'm just terrible at impressions," Maddy laughed.

He smiled, "I told my family about you too."

"Oh you did now, what did they say?" she asked grinning slightly.

"My sister was a bit annoyed she never knew about us but other than that, it was good, they wanted me to invite you to my nephews baseball match this Sunday," he said casually awaiting her reaction.

"Really?" she asked, "who's going to be there?"

"Everyone," he replied before quickly adding, "it's okay if you don't want to go I-"

Maddy smiled and interrupted him, "of course I want to meet your family, I'm just nervous."

He chuckled, "what's there to be nervous about?"

"You're all cops!" she exclaimed causing Jamie to laugh, "for all I know I might be walking into an interrogation zone."

"You won't be, stop worrying," he said looking to her with a smile.

"I want to make a good first impression though," she frowned.

Jamie chuckled making them stop as he turned to face her, "just be yourself," he smiled giving her a kiss.

She smiled looking up to him as they parted, "yes officer."

* * *

Jamie smiled as he walked towards the benches towards his family.

"Hey guys," he said happily as they all greeted him.

"Where's your partner in crime?" Danny smirked.

"She's on her way," Jamie chuckled as he ruffled Sean's hair, "hey bud, remember breathe, swing and run."

"Got it Uncle Jamie," Sean said smiling.

"Go get them buddy," Jamie grinned before walking up to sit on the bench in front of dad, granddad and Erin.

"Aren't you missing someone?" Erin asked.

Jamie chuckled once again, "what is it with everyone? She's on her way."

Frank smiled upon spotting a young brunette walking in through the gates, hesitantly looking around before pulling her phone out.

"Son, perhaps you should go tell her where we are," Frank said.

"Wh-" Jamie followed his dad's gaze to see Maddy stood by the gates typing on her phone. He laughed to himself getting up from the benches and began walking towards her.

"You lost?" he asked with a grin watching as she jumped slightly.

"Just a little, I didn't know if you were here yet," she laughed going to stand in front of him as he put his hand on her waist, "hey you," she smiled giving him a brief kiss.

He smiled, "everyone's here and waiting," he said looking over his shoulder to the benches. Maddy followed his gaze and smiled slightly.

"Hey you'll be fine," he chuckled as he took her hand.

Maddy smiled, "this is either going to go terribly or brilliantly."

"Brilliantly," Jamie corrected.

Danny and Linda were stood at the bottom of the benches as Linda checked Sean over.

"This is my brother Danny and his wife Linda," Jamie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Maddy smiled.

"You too, we've heard a lot about you," Linda replied with a smile.

"All good I hope," she chuckled nervously glancing to Jamie.

"Definitely all good, you've put a smile on my kid brother's face recently so we're happy," Danny replied with a cheesy grin.

Maddy laughed as Jamie chuckled and pointed to Sean, "Maddy this is Sean."

"It's nice to meet you," he said holding his hand out.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too," she smiled shaking his hand gently, "are you all set for your big match?"

He nodded as Danny clapped his back, "we'll all be here supporting you bud."

"Maddy has a loud mouth so she'll be a good supporter," Jamie said grinning as Sean laughed.

Maddy laughed nodding, "it is true."

Danny chuckled looking to Maddy, "have you met the rest of the clan yet?" he asked.

"Nope, we're just about to," Jamie replied and with that he walked up to the benches with her.

"Hey guys," Jamie said, "this is Maddy, and this here is my granddad."

"It's nice to meet you sir," Maddy smiled.

"Likewise, we've heard much about you," Henry replied with a chuckle.

"So I keep hearing," Maddy said chuckling also.

"My dad," Jamie said gesturing to Frank.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Maddy smiled.

Frank chuckled, "you too, but you can breathe now."

Jamie grinned as Maddy chuckled nervously, "I'm trying," she replied as they all chuckled.

"And last but not least, "Erin and her daughter Nicky, and Danny's younger kid Jack," Jamie said smiling.

"You too finally," Erin replied glancing a look to Jamie as she emphasised the word 'finally.

Maddy laughed looking to Jamie, "is this the part where a sibling disagreement happens?"

"That is nothing new," Frank chuckled.

"What's nothing new?" Danny asked as he and Linda came and sat down, with Jack moving down to join them.

"Never you mind," Henry grinned.

Maddy smiled as she sat down with Jamie next to her. As she rubbed her hands together for warmth she whispered, "that went terribly, I sounded like a robot saying 'nice to meet you' over and over again."

Jamie laughed lightly, "it went fine, just relax and be yourself."

She smiled looking up at him, "thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For bringing me to meet your family," she said simply.

He smiled happily giving her a brief kiss before looking back at her, "I'm glad that you did meet them."

"Okay love birds, the games staring!" Danny called to them both.

Maddy and Jamie both laughed as they looked to the field as the match begun.

* * *

"Oh come on! How is that out? He touched base before he caught it," Maddy exclaimed.

"I say we go have a word with the ref," Danny said frustratedly.

"I'm right behind you," Maddy smiled causing Danny to laugh.

Henry chuckled, "baseball fan are we?"

"Yes sir, Yankees all the way," Maddy laughed.

"She knows how to pick them," Frank grinned.

Maddy chuckled, "my dad use to take me to a few games when I was younger, or else we watched it on the telly. I think I was the closest to a son he had," she said as they laughed.

"Right," Jamie said as he stood up, "who's for hot dogs?"

Maddy smiled as the kids immediately agreed as did Henry and Linda.

"I'll go with you kid," Danny said before he and Jamie left for the food stand.

"Drink?" Erin asked as she offered Maddy a soda can.

"Thanks," Maddy smiled.

"So what do you do?" Erin asked.

"I'm a marketing manager, so I oversee the advertising sales, finance etc," she replied.

"Manager eh?" Henry smiled.

"Worked my way up to the top," Maddy chuckled.

"Jamie told me you're a district attorney," Maddy said to Erin.

"Yeah, it's my way of staying in law enforcement like the rest of the family," she chuckled.

"Come and get your hot dogs!" Danny called as he and Jamie approached the family.

Maddy chuckled as the kids ran towards them to collect their food as Jamie kindly passed Henry and Linda their hotdogs.

"Thank you," Henry smiled as he took it.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Jamie asked Maddy as he sat back down next to her.

She shook her head, "no I'm good," she smiled.

He nodded, taking a bite, "so what were you interrogated?" he asked grinning as he finished his mouthful.

Maddy laughed, "no, you were right."

"Oh, what was that?" Jamie smirked, "you want to say it again?"

"Don't push your luck Jamie Reagan," Maddy said laughing as she nudged him.

* * *

The game was soon finishing with only ten minutes left.

"Run son!" Danny shouted as they watched Sean run through each base, "Run Sean!"

The whole family shouted him support before cheering as they watched him run through the final base.

"Yeah!" Danny shouted happily, "that's my son."

Maddy chuckled looking down to her bag as she heard her phone ring. She managed to rummage through her bag to find it before holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello," she said into the device as she lightly pressed her fingers down on her ear to block out the cheering. She moved away from everyone a little bit as she heard the reply.

"_Maddy, it's Miles."_

"Special Agent Turner?" Maddy whispered in surprise.

"_I keep telling you to call me Miles."_

"Why are you calling?" she said keeping her voice low enough.

"_There's something I need to tell you."_

Maddy swallowed, "w-what?"

"_Richard's been spotted."_

"What?" Maddy asked a bit too loud for her liking.

"_He's been spotted in New York, we don't know his whereabouts currently or what his agenda is in New York."_

"What about me? What should I do?"

"_Where are you?"_

"I-erhh," Maddy stuttered as she looked around, making eye contact with Jamie as he smiled at her. She returned the smile before looking away as it quickly disappeared.

"_Public place? Lots of people?"_

"Yeah, yeah," Maddy replied slowly.

"_Just stay alert for now, watch your back. I'm coming down to New York tomorrow with the team; I'll meet up with you."_

Maddy nodded, "okay."

"_He won't find you Maddy."_

She stayed silent, hesitant for a moment before replying, "I know."

"_I'll call you tomorrow, stay safe."_

Maddy just nodded as he slowly lowered the phone from her ear. Her mind was going at 100mph processing everything she just heard, memories flashing before her, as she shut her eyes tightly. She swallowed back the lump in her throat, slowly opening her eyes as she exhaled. She waited a moment before returning back to Jamie, smiling slightly as he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him for a split second, staying silent before replying, "yeah course, why wouldn't I be?" she said plastering a smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow at her before putting his arm around her waist, "the game's nearly over soon and I was thinking we could go out to dinner," he said with a smile as he looked back out onto the playing field.

"Urm maybe some other time, I've got some work to do tonight, papers to sort," she said looking onto the field also. She felt Jamie's gaze upon her but refused to look at him.

"It's the weekend, surely you can have a break?" he asked her.

"It's important Jamie, we can go to dinner some other time," she replied inwardly kicking herself as her attitude towards him.

"Fine," he said simply shaking his head, the two of them unaware the whole encounter was just witnessed by the Commissioner.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just keeping you all on your toes, everything shall unravel in chapters to come. In the meanwhile, review!**

**Gemma x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, favourites and follows :) Sorry for the delay but I've been working aha, but here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Maddy frowned as she furiously paced up and down her living room, her arms wrapped around her as she glanced to the clock to look at the time. She sighed impatiently just before jumping at the noise of someone knocking at the door. She carefully made her way over to it, her eye looking through the peephole to be satisfied with who it was. She pulled back unhooking the chain and then the door before opening it.

"Special Agent Turner," she said swallowing as he mind thought back to the first time she saw of him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Tara Walkland no longer exists," he said to her as he pulled out a brown envelope as he sat in front of her._

_Tara swallowed looking to the man; he was dressed in suit and tie, with a navy jacket smugly on top, the back of it reading FBI in yellow capitals._

"_Your name is Maddison Lacy, age 25, from Chicago but moved to New York at the beginning of High School, you have a major in psychology but we have secured you a job as a marketing assistant," he said bluntly as he began pulling things out of the envelope and layered them upon the table, "passport, driving licence, credit cards, birth certificate, everything you need."_

"_What about my family?" she asked hesitantly looking to him._

"_Your mum and dad will be moved closer to you due to your father's condition, them two also having new identities," he replied, "your sisters married with no trace of her maiden name but she will be monitored just in case."_

_Tara simply nodded as she looked to her packed suitcases and back to her new identity simply scattered on a table._

"_So I guess this is it, I'm just supposed to start a new life?" she asked to him and possibly herself._

"_With a little help," said a man emerging from the door. He was dressed casually, too casually she thought to herself, he looks nothing like an Agent._

"_Maddison, meet Special Agent Turner, from Witness Protection Unit."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"You really need to start learning to call me Miles, Maddy," he chuckled.

She smiled slightly gesturing for him to come inside, "how are you?" he asked turning to face her.

Maddy shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, scared I guess. I thought I finally left all that behind, its been three years already."

"I know," he sighed, "but we have no indication he knows you're here, it's just a precaution."

"My mum and dad?" she asked.

"Also being monitored, don't worry, we're good at what we do," he said with a smile, "now relax and tell me about yourself, it's been too long."

Maddy couldn't help but smile as her panic eased, "tea?" she asked only to see him nod.

* * *

"Okay so I've heard enough about Arthur and work," Miles said, "what about you"

Maddy laughed nervously as she shrugged, her hands wrapped around the warm mug as they sat around the small dining table.

"No man in your life?" he asked with a grin looking at her.

"I'm seeing someone," she said casually, "it's kind of serious I guess, we've been seeing each other for about a month now."

"Wow, that's great," he smiled, "I'm glad you're getting back out there."

"But he doesn't know, he doesn't know about any of this," she quickly interrupted looking right at him.

He sighed, "if things do get serious between you two, you do realise you need to tell him right?"

"I know, I know," she said with a sigh, "speaking of which we're supposed to meet up in-" she paused looking to her watch and right on cue she heard knocking on the door.

"Now," she said on a panic, "stay there," she said pointing to Miles as she quickly hurried over to the book case and took out a huge portfolio and laid it on the dinner table where they were sitting.

"Hide your gun and badge," Maddy hissed as he did so.

"Maddy?" Jamie called through the door as he knocked it again.

"Just a second!" she called back scattering out some papers before whispering to Miles, "not a word about anything to him, just follow my lead," and with that she hurried to the door opening it.

"Hey," she said smiling looking a bit flustered.

He smiled back raising an eyebrow, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she asked a bit too harshly for her liking.

Jamie knew better than anyone she was hiding something, either hiding something or worried about something, he thought. He shrugged, "no reason, you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, in fact I had Luke over from work," she said following him into the apartment.

Jamie looked to see a man standing by the table, casually dressed in jeans and a shirt. He looked over his shoulder to glance at Maddy and back to the mad.

"The name's Miles, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miles said, as Jamie stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, you too, Jamie Reagan," Jamie said with a nod before looking to Maddy beside him, "are we still on to go out?"

"Yeah course, I was just finishing up with Luke anyway, let me grab my coat and bag," she said before disappearing.

Jamie watched her go before looking back to Luke as silence filled the room around them. He casually walked over to the table glancing to the photos and papers that were lying there.

"What were you working on?" he asked.

"A new project," Miles replied, "we were working on the presentation to show the top dogs," he chuckled.

Jamie smiled a little nodding as he heard Maddy come back, "right I'm ready."

"I'll leave you two to it," Miles said, "see you tomorrow," he said looking to Maddy for a splut second loner and then looked to Jamie, "nice meeting her fella for once."

"Thanks," Jamie chuckled as he watched him leave. He then felt Maddy's presence as she stood right in front of him and laced her arms around his neck. His hands found her waist as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier and yesterday," she whispered, "it's just this presentation needs to be good or we won't get the sale."

Jamie looked at her, looking for any sign that something else was up but saw nothing. He simply nodded and shrugged, "it's okay, I understand, work is more important."

"And it shouldn't be," she sighed, "it's just I'm used to work being first because to be honest this is the longest relationship I've had in a while," she said looking down in embarrassment.

Jamie couldn't help but smile, "hey," he whispered causing her to look back up at him, "and this too is the longest relationship I've had in a while," his mind thinking back to Sydney.

Maddy chuckled, "I'm glad it's with you though," she said before leaning up to kiss him. She felt him kiss her back as he pulled her closer against him. His tongue ran along hers, Maddy grinned into the kiss before the two parted for air.

"I think we should get more comfortable," she said with a smirk as she began taking steps backwards towards her bedroom.

He grinned, "we have time."

Maddy laughed as Jamie closed the door behind them before kissing her again.

* * *

Maddy sighed happily as she lay there, her head on his upper chest with his hand lightly running through her hair every now and then.

"I could get used to this, lying in bed all day," Maddy smiled.

"If only eh," Jamie smiled.

She looked up at him, "I want you to have a drawer."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?"

She laughed a little, "I want you to have a drawer here, possibly that middle one," she said pointing to it, "you know for sometimes when you stay over."

"Staying over huh," he grinned looking down at her.

"Yes," she grinned back.

He laughed, "okay yeah, I'll bring a few stuff next time. But this also means you can have a drawer at mine too."

"You don't have to give me a drawer because I gave you one," she smiled.

"I'm giving you one because I want to," he replied wrapping his arm around her causing her to smile as they lay there talking.

* * *

**"riowolf" Thankyou for your continued support! And this mysterious man will all be explained soon!**

**"geraldine123" Thankyou for your continued support also! I'm glad your liking it, I hope you like this chapter too!**

**"Iris" ****Thankyou for your continued support also! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I did find it difficult to write the welcome from the Reagans to Maddy.  
******** Hope you enjoy this chapter!********  
**

******"CAT217" Thankyou for your continued support also! I like writing Jamie's and Maddy's relationship and I'm glad you like it, and yes suspense indeed!  
******** Stay tuned for more and enjoy this next chapter!**

******"lhayestodd" I'm glad your liking the story!**

**"mi guard" you must be psychic haha, you guessed right! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A/N: There's more to come, a longer chapter all written and ready to be uploaded soon but in the meanwhile review!**

**Gemma x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far :) **

**(Also I just want to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, I have checked it over but I am feeling ill so this chapter might not be my best)**

* * *

Maddy smiled as she saw Jamie's name pop up on her caller ID. He had just left her apartment an hour ago as he was due to the later night shift. She laughed to herself reaching to the coffee table to pick up her before holding it too her ear.

"Miss me already?" she said smirking.

"Maddy it's Cruz."

"Vinny? What are you doing with Jamie's phone?" she asked as she sat up from the sofa.

"It's Jamie," he sighed as Maddy could feel her heart beginning to race a little faster.

"W-what's happened?" she stuttered.

"He got lay down by some thugs on his way to work," he replied.

"What?" Maddy exclaimed as she stood up racing for her coat, shoes and keys, "is he okay?"

"Some cuts and bruises, we're at the hospital but he's being Mr I'm Alright," Vinny replied.

Maddy frowned, "make sure he gets checked out, I'm on my way," and with that she quickly made her way to the hospital.

* * *

"Jamie Reagan," Maddy said impatiently at the front desk.

The nurse shook her head, "I don't see-"

"It's Officer Jamie Reagan, check again," Maddy said loudly in annoyance.

"Maddy!"

She looked over her shoulder to see Vinny walking towards her.

"Vinny," she said walking over to him, "where is he? Is he okay?"

Vinny smiled slightly putting his hands on her uppers arms looking at her, "calm down a little, he's agreed to get checked over, the nurse is just doing it now."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah, course," he replied leading her to the cubicle Jamie was in.

"Jamie," Maddy said in shock as she stood near the curtain next to Vinny.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Jamie said with a frown as he saw the worry on her face. She frowned taking in the sight of him. He was sat with his shirt unbuttons, visible bruises beginning to form on his ribs and torso, along with a split lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Is he okay?" Maddy asked worriedly to the nurse who was gently prodding his ribs.

She nodded, "luckily no broken ribs, but he needs to take it easy for a while."

Maddy nodded looking to Jamie and then to Vinny, "did they catch who did this?"

"Sarge is looking over video feeds but don't worry, no one gets away with hurting one of our own," he replied.

Maddy swallowed and nodded as she looked back to Jamie and the nurse.

"Right, I'll be back with your discharge papers and painkillers," she said before leaving.

"Ya know," Vinny smirked with a cheeky smile, "I'm just going to have a word with her, about your condition of course and leave you two to it."

Maddy chuckled shaking her head as Jamie grinned, "more like get her number."

"Well if it comes up in the conversation I ain't one to say no," he laughed before he too left.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said moving to sit beside him on the bed.

He smiled slightly looking at her as he began buttoning up his shirt, "it was nothing I couldn't handle," he said.

"You could've been seriously injured Jamie," she said frowning.

"It comes with the job, who knows what can happen," he said slightly frustratedly.

"I know it comes with the job but I'm just saying," she said.

Jamie sighed, "I know, I'm sorry," he said wincing.

She frowned taking over as she gently did up the rest of the buttons on his shirt, "how come you didn't call your dad? Or Danny?"

He sighed, "I got jumped in the street Maddy, not assaulted on the job."

"They wouldn't be ashamed of you Jamie, you know that," she replied back.

"It's not about being ashamed, it's about how I couldn't defend myself against three guys," he said, flexing and clenching his bruised hand.

"Three against one Jamie plus they jumped you, you're an officer not bloody superman. If anything you should appreciate the fact your still standing and well," she snapped back.

She finished doing up his buttons and looked at him. The silence filling around them for a second until Jamie lent forward to kiss her. She couldn't help but simply kiss him back, feeling the roughness of his split lip against hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as they parted.

She smiled slightly, "you're staying at mine tonight," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned.

She chuckled, "but only to rest and so I can look after you, and also maybe tell your family. It's Sunday tomorrow."

Jamie groaned, "Sunday dinner, great."

She smiled, "Well if you survive them wanting to know why you didn't tell them as soon as it happened, you'll be fine."

"If," Jamie replied sighing.

"Your family care about you, we all do," she said, "it's their nature to worry and mine."

He smiled at her, "I know."

"Plus you'll have the advantage to Vinny, girls tend to dig the bruises," Maddy smirked with a wink.

"Oh yeah?" he smirked back, "and what about my girl?"

"Oh she does too, but she's not a fussy one," she grinned.

Jamie laughed only to wince slightly as he felt Maddy move her hand into his. They soon heard the sound of giggling before Vinny walked in with the nurse. Maddy rose an eyebrow at Vinny and then to the nurse, who smiled holding up some papers and a pill bottle.

"You just have to sign these Officer Reagan and then you're good to go, you should take two painkillers a day," she said as Jamie nodded and signed the papers.

"Alrighty then, take care," she smiled.

"Thank you," Jamie smiled as she left then only to see Vinny grin and pull out a slip of paper.

"Bam! And that ladies and gentlemen is how it's done," he grinned.

Maddy laughed shaking her head as she helped Jamie off the bed.

"You okay?" Maddy asked him.

He nodded, wincing as he stood up straight.

"Okay let's get you out of here," she said as they began to make their way out of the hospital. Jamie hobbled slowly down the corridor Maddy beside him and Vinny behind them.

"Mate if Renzulli sticks me with Mathews while you're off, I might injure myself to get out of it," Vinny said laughing.

Maddy chuckled as the friends talked, "I'm going to go get the car, bring it out front."

Jamie smiled slightly and nodded, "okay," he said as Maddy gave him a brief kiss before walking down the corridor. As she reached near the exit she began rummaging through her bag grabbing her keys only to feel herself bumping into someone.

"Whoa," Maddy chuckled looking up to the person "I'm sor-"

She suddenly stopped talking, her eyes meeting with those ice cold pupils once again. She felt her breathing quicken as she took a step back, his mouth forming a grin as he stared at her. She didn't even register him saying sorry as he walked past her. She put her hand to her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart, her head suddenly becoming light headed as she looked over her shoulder to see nothing. She swallowed reaching her hand out to the wall for support as she tried to regain her breathing. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she forced herself out of the hospital, gasping for the fresh air outside. Her hand remained on her chest as she tried to focus on her breathing, cutting out the memories flashing through her. Was it really him?

* * *

_Maddy hummed to herself as she walked down the street, her Blackberry in her hand as she typed away. As she smiled upon reading a new message, she soon felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm around her. Her heart racing as she tried to squirm out of the person grasp. Her screams becoming muffled as he pulled her into the back of the van and drove off._

_/_

_She could feel herself shaking with fear, her face stained with tears as she saw nothing but pitch black. She felt a bag over her head, her hands restrained behind her back as she was upon a chair. She could hear the muffled sound of people talking before the bag over her head was lifted. She gasped in shock, her eyes adjusting to the light as she looked around only to see piecing blue eyes looking back at her._

"_Miss Walkland I believe, or should I call you Tara?" he asked staring at her._

_She stayed silent, her eyes filling again with tears as she recognised his face, "I think you know my brother," he said as he circled her, "we look alike I know."_

_She swallowed watching as he stood back in front of her, taking off his suit jacket as he stretched his arms, "Richard, my brother, cannot be sent down but it all rests on your testimony."_

"_He killed someone in broad daylight, he deserves to be sent down," she whispered immediately regretting opening her mouth as she saw the look of anger on his face._

"_Have you ever thought that someone deserved to be killed?" he asked her._

"_No one deserves to be killed," she muttered._

_He laughed at her, rolling up his shirt sleeves, "you don't get to decide," he said as he crouched down in front of her, "but you do get to decide if you're going to testify, are you?"_

_She felt her tears run down her face, "yes," she muttered as she gritted her teeth._

"_Wrong answer," he smirked as she cried out in pain as he punched her hard in the gut._

Maddy jumped as she woke up cold and pale. Her breathing rapid as she looked around to see she was in bed. She sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair. She hadn't had those nightmares in years now, why were they coming back? She swallowed as she thought back to how much her life had changed how much she had been through and no one knew a thing apart from herself, her parents and Special Agent Turner. Tara Walkland, her, just disappeared from the world with no trace and in her place Maddison Lacy. She frowned as she turned on her side into Jamie, feeling his arm go around her as he lay asleep. She needed to stop looking back and just look forward. She looked up to Jamie's sleeping form and found herself smiling, she was lucky to have him, she thought to herself as she closed her eyes once again.

* * *

"You've been really quiet since we got home yesterday," Jamie said to her as he looked to her.

"Have I?" Maddy asked with a chuckle as she carried to coffee cups to the kitchen island to where Jamie was sitting.

He smiled slightly accepting the coffee as he looked at her. She stood opposite him taking a sip of her coffee, her hair up, her face looking paler than usual.

"You'd tell me if something was up right?" he asked her.

Maddy nodded, "yeah of course," she lied.

He smiled, "come here," he said gesturing her over to him. She raised an eyebrow as he swivelled in his chair. She laughed slightly as he pulled her closer so she stood in between his legs as he took her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled looking at him.

He smiled, "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Maddy asked.

"For everything," he shrugged.

Maddy smiled putting her arms around his neck, "you don't need to say thank you."

"But I want to," he said looking at her.

"You want something," she grinned.

He laughed standing up, his arms still around her, "Can't I just be nice to my girlfriend?" he asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hm," she grinned, "you can."

"Good," he smiled as he looked at her, a split second silence before he uttered those three words, "I love you."

And then again, another split second silence as Maddy searched his eyes for regret or doubt but found neither, he mouth formed into a smile as she whispered, "yeah I love you two."

He smiled as he kissed her, their lips moving slowly as they enjoyed the moment.

* * *

"Right here we are," she smiled as she pulled up the car outside Frank's house. She looked at the house, amazed at the traditional aspects of it, "I bet it was lovely to brought up here," she said.

He smiled, "what can I say? This house has memories."

Maddy chuckled, "I can imagine," she said as she looked to him, "Remember to take it easy?"

Jamie nodded, "Pa will probably make me stay here the night anyway, so don't worry."

She smiled, "I'll try not to," she said as Jamie undid his seatbelt.

"Good," he smiled looking at her, "I'll speak to you soon," he said before kissing her briefly.

She smiled kissing him back, "have fun."

He smiled getting out of the car before leaning against the door, "Text me when your home," he said.

"Yes dad," she smirked.

He laughed, "See you soon," he smiled as he stood back.

She smiled, "see you," she said before driving off.

* * *

Maddy turned her key in the lock, pushing the door open as she walked in her apartment.

"Oh damn," she muttered realising she stepped on her mail.

She bent down picking up the brown envelope as she kicked the door shut behind her. She dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter as she teared the seal. She pulled out the bunch of what seemed cards only to feel her stomach do a back flip. She gasped in horror as she dropped the photos onto the kitchen counter. They scattered showing numerous photos of her, of her and Jamie, of her and Jamie just at their family home. Her heart began beating faster as her trembling hand moved the photos about, there were loads. She heard herself gasp as she saw a few of her and Jamie in bed. She then turned around, looking around her apartment doing a full 360 before hurrying to every window shutting the curtains. It was then she pulled out her phone, pressing one on speed dial before holding the phone to her ear.

"_Maddy?"_

"Miles, he knows I'm here," she cried feeling her tears fall down her face

* * *

**A/N: Oooo and the drama starts, please review!**

**Gemma x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thankyou for the reivews, favourites and follows :) I'm sorry for the long delay, but I've been ill, like hospital ill, but I'm back and resting AKA writing! Enjoy the next chapter guys.**

* * *

Maddy was sat at her dining table, oblivious to the swarm of Agents walking around her apartment. She felt a tear run down her face as she looked at the image that made her stomach churn. He was on the floor, the picture taken at the exact moment he was kicked in the stomach, that moment being Jamie getting beat. She felt the guilt trailing through her as she thought back to Jamie's bruises. She sniffled, furiously wiping her eyes dry.

"Maddy."

She looked up to see Miles stood in front of her, a frown on his face as he looked at her apologetically.

"I have to disappear again, don't I?" she asked, the signs obvious on his face.

He sighed gently as he took a seat next to her, carefully collecting the photos and putting them to one side before he looked at her, "Maddy, I'm sorry-"

"What about Jamie?" she asked him, stopping him mid-sentence, "did I tell you he's the commissioner's son?"

He nodded, "you did, I'm meeting with the commissioner tomorrow, and we're going to start up a case with the NYPD," he explained.

Maddy swallowed back the lump in her throat, forcing herself not to let the collected tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm going to post an officer on your door, and you have my number," he said.

She nodded as she took a deep breath, "How long have I got to pack up?" she asked him.

"We're going to try and get you out by tomorrow night," he said with a small smile.

"Great," Maddy muttered as she pushed herself off the chair, "I'm going to bed."

She brushed past him and walked into her bedroom only to see a few Agents searching through her drawers.

"Get out," she said bluntly, her anger building as they stopped to look at her.

"But ma'am-"

"I said get out!" Maddy shouted feeling her tears fall as she pushed the Agent away from her drawers and towards the door, "get out!"

"Maddy!" Miles exclaimed as he ran in. He went straight over to her, his arms coming round her from behind as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Get off of me!" she cried.

"Maddy stop!" he shouted.

She felt herself become limp and tired as she slowly stopped struggling, her knees buckling as Miles slowly lowered her down on the floor crouching down with her. She turned into him, her head on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"It's not fair," she muttered as she cried into him.

"Sshh," Miles said, his hand moving in circles on her back in a comforting gesture, "I know, I know," he sighed.

* * *

Miles sat patiently in the chair opposite the huge desk, he gently pulled at his shirt sleeves straightening them out as he puffed out a breath. His head turned as he heard the door open, his body moving to stand on his feet as he looked to the commissioner.

"Sir, this is Special Agent Miles Turner from Witness Protection, he's your nine o'clock," Baker said as she held the door open.

Frank nodded as he walked in, and over to his desk.

"Sir," Miles said giving a nod as he watched Frank place his briefcase to the floor and sat down.

"Special Agent Turner, I believe you have a case for me," Frank asked looking to him.

Miles nodded as he pulled out a file, "I have a witness who we moved here to New York but unfortunately, the suspect she testified against, his brother is out to stop her from testifying at the next appeal."

"What is the suspect being held for?" Frank asked.

"Richard Bano," Miles said pulling out some papers from the file, "we had intel he trafficking young girls, our witness saw him murder one of the girls."

"He's only being charged on murder?" Frank asked glancing to the file, "not the trafficking?"

"We didn't have enough evidence for the trafficking sentence," Miles frowned.

Frank nodded, "and his brother is?"

"Martin Bano," Miles replied pulling out some more files, "we've never been able to get him in one spot, he's known for moving up and down the country under false alias'."

"Who is the witness?" Frank asked looking up to Miles.

Miles swallowed slightly pulling out the final papers, "I think you know her sir," he said placing the papers down on the commissioner's desk, "but you know her as Maddison Lacy."

Frank stopped and looked to file, his eyes glancing over it catching the main details before he pressed his finger down upon the his officer phone, "Baker, get Detective Danny Reagan up here as soon as possible."

* * *

"_Hey, you alright?"_

Maddy felt the lump forming in her throat just from hearing his voice; she looked to her packed suitcases by the door before exhaling heavily,

"Yeah of course," she chuckled nervously trying to hide her sadness.

"_Sure?" he asked._

"Of course I am," she replied, "what about you? What are you doing?"

"_I am in the middle of booking us a table for dinner at that new restaurant you wanted to try, what about tomorrow night?"_

Maddy felt herself choke up as she wiped her eyes dry, "You remembered," she said with a small smile.

"_Of course I remembered," he chuckled, "so tomorrow night?"_

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good," she replied running her hand through her hair.

"_Good, I'll pick you up but listen I have to go, Sarge wants me down the station for a statement."_

"Just be careful yeah," Maddy said.

"_I always am," he chuckled._

"And Jamie, I love you," she said gently.

"_I love you too," he said, "are you sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah, you know me, just stressing over work," she said with a slight chuckle.

"_Don't work too hard, I'll speak to you later," he said._

"See you," she said before hearing the dial tone.

She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as she kept her tears back. She had never gotten this close to anyone before; she had never felt this way about anyone before. And just as it had begun, it was about to end. She clenched her fists in frustration as she looked to that all familiar brown envelope sat smugly upon the top of her bag. Her whole new life, fitted into an envelope…

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Danny said walking into his dad office to see him sat at his desk along with another man sat in the chair opposite.

"Detective Danny Reagan, meet Special Agent Miles Turner from Witness Protection," Frank said as he stood up.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said as he walked over and shook his hand.

"I have a case for you," Frank said, "you're to work with Special Agent Turner."

Danny nodded, "what's the case?"

"A witness is being harassed by the brother of a man she helped put away, her testimony is vital for his appeal to be refused," Frank replied as he handed Danny the file.

"Martin Bano," Danny said reading through it, "his brother's doing time for murder."

Miles nodded, "but his brother's appeal is coming up and if our witness doesn't testify he could be granted parole and trust me that's not a good thing to happen."

Danny nodded, "this witness," Danny said flicking through the paper, "where are they now?"

"In a secure location," Miles replied, "and getting relocated tonight."

"There's nothing about this witness in the file," Danny asked looking up to his dad and Miles.

Frank sighed grabbing the papers off his desk as he looked to Danny, "that's because they're here."

"Well are you going to pass them over?" Danny chuckled.

Frank looked at him for a moment before handing them over watching as his son read the file over before lifting up his head, "We need to tell Jamie."

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but I had originally written a huge chapter but I've split it into two, so expect chapter 9 up soon! But in the meanwhile, review please!**

**Gemma x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, follows and favourites :) Enjoy the next chapter guys.**

* * *

_Frank looked at him for a moment before handing them over watching as his son read the file over before lifting up his head, "We need to tell Jamie."_

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Miles said, "the less people that know, the better. Martin Bano is known to get what he wants, one way or another."

"We have a feeling from the pictures he sent to Maddy, that Martin and his men are responsible for Jamie's beating the other night," Frank said.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Danny asked.

Miles sighed as he took a few out of his jacket pocket and handed them over to Danny, "that's just a few."

Danny looked at him and then to the photos. They were mostly of Maddy and Jamie, he smiled slightly at the happiness on his kid brother's face but that all disappeared as he looked to the last picture. He felt anger as he stared at the pictures of Jamie getting beat.

"I know this is a personal case Danny but it's also a high priority in terms of Richard Banos appeal is within a month," Frank said.

"We can't risk Maddy getting found or taken by him," Miles explained.

Danny nodded, "I get that but relocating her into a new life, it's a bit extreme."

"When it comes to Martin Bano, nothing is extreme, read the report of three years ago when he took her off the street and beat her as a message not to testify," Miles said staying calm.

Danny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before dropping his hand and closed the file. He then turned to look at his dad.

"Dad, you know we have to tell Jamie, it's the right thing to do," he said.

Frank sighed as he thought about the dilemma on his hands.

* * *

Jamie smiled as he pushed open the oak front door before closing it behind him, "hello? Anyone in?"

"In here," he heard his father reply.

He walked into the living room and to the dining table to see his dad, Danny and a familiar face.

"Luke?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"Son, come sit down," Frank said watching as Jamie hesitantly sat down. Jamie interlocked his fingers together, looking at the three in front of him and judging by their faces he knew it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

"This is Special Agent Miles Turner from Witness Protection," Frank said gesturing to Miles.

"Witness protection?" Jamie asked as realisation hit him, "for Maddy?"

Miles nodded, "Maybe its best you read this first," he said sliding a file over to him across the table.

Danny watched as his kid brother carefully looked over the file, occasionally glancing up to look at them. Danny sighed pushing his chair back as he stood up and wondered around the room for a while before Jamie spoke up.

"This Martin Bano, it was him that beat me up that night?" Jamie asked.

Frank nodded, "it seems that way."

"I need to speak to Maddy," Jamie said pulling out his phone.

"You can't," Miles said quickly, "look I let your brother and dad here let you in on what was happening out of courtesy."

Danny sighed in frustration, "they're relocating her kid."

"What?" Jamie said in disbelief, "no you can't do that."

"It's my job," Miles said simply.

"Were you doing your job when she got taken and beaten by that sick bastard?" Jamie asked glaring at Miles.

"We had no idea Richard Bano even had a brother but once we heard what had happened Maddy was placed into Witness Protection," Miles explained.

"So what? You're going to keep moving her around the country?" Jamie asked.

"Until we find Martin Bano, yes," Miles said simply.

Jamie scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as he sat back in his chair processing everything. He thought back to his phone call with her earlier, she sounded shaky he knew but little did he know it was to do with this. He sighed running his hand over his face.

"When is she getting relocated?" Jamie asked.

"In a couple of hours, hopefully," Miles said.

"And there's no way I can see her?" Jamie asked.

Miles sighed, "I'm afraid not."

"Aw come on, she's only at her apartment," Danny said.

Jamie looked ay Danny and then to Miles before bolting out of the house.

"Hey wait!" Miles shouted as he stood up and looked to Danny, "you just committed a federal offence."

Danny shrugged, "I let it slip by accident."

Miles glared at him before hurrying out also.

Frank had a small smile on his face as he looked to his son who was grinning, "accident eh?"

"Yep," Danny replied smugly as he pulled on his suit jacket, "you coming dad?"

"Of course," Frank replied and with that they both left.

* * *

"Officer Reagan, I need to see Maddison Lacy," Jamie said showing his badge to the officer at the door, "Special Agent Turner sent me," he quickly added.

The officer then nodded opening the door for them.

"Maddy!" Jamie called out seeing the kitchen and living area empty. His gaze set upon the suitcases stood by her bedroom door.

"Jamie?"

He turned to see her walk round the corner, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale as she looked at him.

"I can explain-"

"I already know," he said gently.

Maddy felt the lump forming in her throat, the tears building up as she tried to muster a sentence together only to see him walking towards her. She felt his arms wrap around her, hers automatically doing the same thing as he pulled her against him for a hug. It was then that she began crying into his shirt, as Jamie placed a kiss into her hair.

"Sshhhh, it's okay," he whispered.

"Oi!" Miles cried as he ran into the apartment.

Maddy pulled back from Jamie slightly, "Miles?" she sniffled as she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You shouldn't be here," Miles said to Jamie, "we have no idea whether you were followed or anything."

"My son is still an officer of the NYPD, he knows how to spot a tail," Frank said as he walked in, his hands in the pocket of his long coat as Danny followed behind him.

"Oh great, it's a bloody family reunion," Miles sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Mr Reagan, Danny," Maddy said in surprise.

Miles sighed once again, holding his hands up in defeat, "one hour, all of you, and then you have to go."

Jamie smiled slightly as he looked down to Maddy, "we need to talk."

She nodded looking up at him, "Yeah after this though," she said she tiptoed up to kiss him.

* * *

Jamie walked into her bedroom to see Maddy sat cross-legged leaning against the headboard as she looked up at him.

"One sugar, not strong and extra milky," Jamie smiled holding two cups of tea in his hands as he came and sat down next to her.

"Thankyou," Maddy smiled as she took her mug off of him. She felt the warmth as she cupped the mug with her hands, her head moving to rest on Jamie's shoulder as they sat there.

"So Tara eh?" Jamie asked breaking the tension between them.

Maddy chuckled, "oh gosh, no-one's called me that in years."

Jamie chuckled also as he took a sip of his tea.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by testifying against him, he murdered her in cold blood," she said quietly breaking the newly found silence.

"You did do the right thing, you helped put away a murderer," Jamie said.

"And because of it, look at the life I'm living, the lies I have to tell," she frowned.

He looked down at her, "We're going to find him Maddy, as soon as we can because then all the running and hiding it will be over."

"Yeah," Maddy said slowly before she slowly looked up at Jamie, "I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at her seeing the confident glint in her eye.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Miles said shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Maddy exclaimed.

"Because it's risky and not though out," he said back as he looked at Jamie, "did you know about this?"

Jamie sighed, "yeah and I said the exact same thing as you, it's too risky."

"So you want me to live my entire life in hiding?" she asked.

"No of course not," Miles sighed.

"So why won't you let me do it?" Maddy asked persistently.

"Maddy I'm not going to let you risk your life just to lure out Martin Bano," Miles said.

"If I may," Frank said as he stood up, "you have been trying to find a way to put away Martin Bano for three years and this maybe the way."

Miles looked to Maddy as Frank did the same, "you do realise what you're willing to do," Frank said to her.

"Yes sir," she replied feeling Jamie squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"Do you think you can do it?" Frank asked her looking her in the eye.

"I know I can do it sir," she said confidently.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review!**

**Gemma x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, favourites and follows :) Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"You okay?" Jamie asked as he looked over to Maddy.

She simply nodded as she folder the last of his t-shirts before placing them into it into a small holdall. It had been two days since it had been agreed Maddy was to partake in luring Martin Bano out. Miles and his team along with Danny's team at NYPD were all involved, informing Maddy of the strategies and plans in place, and tonight it was all about to begin. He looked at her carefully, no emotion being showed what so ever but her eyes were her give away. They were a grey colour, looking even bigger as her hair was tied up and out of her face. His Harvard hoodie sat very loosely on her petite frame as she wore it with leggings. He smiled ever so slightly, she looked so calm, so innocent but yet she was faced with a difficult task. He soon sighed quietly before he made his way over to her, his hands sliding with ease under the loose hoodie to rest on her bare waist as he stood behind her.

"It'll be okay," he whispered to her, "I wont let nothing happen to you."

Maddy turned to face him, her arms coming around him as she looked at him, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Jamie exclaimed quietly, "none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is, because of me you might be in danger, your family. I know your dad has extra security on the house," she said sighing, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"No one did," Jamie sighed, "but Martin Bano doesn't scare me, you did and do a good thing by testifying to keep him locked up, and I'm proud of you for it."

Maddy smiled slightly as she looked at him, "what about this?" she asked, "the plan, do you think I'm doing a good thing?"

He frowned, "a good thing yes, but its risky and you know it."

She nodded, "I know but if it means that I can stop running and living in fear then I want to try."

"And I'm going to be there every step of the way," he replied.

Maddy smiled, "we've been dating for three months tomorrow," she whispered.

He grinned, "I know and I wouldn't change it for the world."

She laughed lightly, "your soppy so and so when you want to be," she said causing him to laugh.

He shrugged, "what can I say?"

Maddy chuckled as she tiptoed up, tilting her head slightly as their lips met. It was slow but full of emotion as she parted her lips slightly for him. But they were soon interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing through the room. She hesitantly looked to Jamie as the phone stopped.

"I guess its time," he muttered.

She swallowed and nodded, watching as he pulled away from her and lent over to pick up his holdall before handing it to her.

"You can do this," he said to her as she took it off of him.

She nodded, "I love you," she muttered causing him to smile as his hand came to rest on her cheek, "I love you too," he said before giving her final kiss.

The phone began ringing again much to Jamie's annoyance as he sighed, "we best get going."

Maddy nodded as Jamie began walking towards the front door, with Maddy following him.

"You ready?" Jamie asked her, his hand on the latch.

"Yes," Maddy replied confidently.

* * *

The man sat smugly in his chair, the room dim with a single light emitting from the kitchen, his eyes glued to the view in front of him for any sense of action. It wasn't until he heard the sound of shouting, his eyes moved to the entrance of the apartment building. There she was, her brunette hair still the same, her petite frame still looking the same. He picked up the binoculars from beside him as he zoomed into the scene down below him. He watched as tears fell from her eyes as she shoved the man out of the building, the man he identified as Officer Jamie Reagan. He grinned as he watched Maddy push him out onto the street, shoving a black holdall into his hands before retreating angrily back inside. He chuckled to himself as he set down the binoculars. "Mills!" he called. "Yes boss?" a figure said as he emerged from the kitchen. "You and Lockett get ready, we're going in sooner than planned," he grinned.

"Maddy! Maddy wait!" Jamie called after her only to hear the sound of the entrance door to the building slam shut.

He sighed heavily running his hand through his hair as looked down to the black holdall within his hands. He waited a moment looking up at the apartment building before shaking his head and began walking down the street.

"We all set?" the voice in his ear asked.

"Yep," Jamie replied.

* * *

_Two days later_

"Anything yet?" Danny asked as he climbed into the back of the cleaner van.

Baez shook her head as she looked to the other Agent who was sat facing the screens. Danny sighed running his hand over his face as he shook his head in confusion, "something's not right, Bano is the type of guy who would've gone for it by now."

"Check the camera's again, all of them especially the entrance," Danny ordered to the Agent.

"But-" Baez began only to interrupted by Danny's palm in her face.

"Shush," he said, "just trust me."

"You did not just shush me," Baez said putting her hands to her hips.

Danny sighed rolling his eyes before looking behind his shoulder to see the van doors open.

"Hey," Jamie said as he climbed in shutting the door behind him before looking up at the two pairs of staring eyes at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"What are you doing here kid?" Danny asked.

"You can't just expect me to sit at home," Jamie replied back.

"If Witness Protection get a whiff of you being here," Danny began only to hear his phone ring. He sighed pulling it out, only to raise his eyebrow as he showed Jamie and Baez the caller ID.

"Speaking of the devil," Baez muttered looking to him, "good luck."

Danny sighed putting the phone to his ear, "Regan," he said as he overlooked the Agent running back through the tapes.

Jamie eyes went to the camera screens, watching as they played back. He had missed speaking to her, heck he had missed being around her. He knew inside she was terrified, he remembered reading back over her file one night. Looking at her statement of the night Martin Bano took her, the pictures of her bruises...

"Wait! Play that back."

Jamie was taken out of his thoughts by Danny as he looked to the screen his brother was pointing at.

"Who's that?" Danny asked pointing to the man stood at the entrance with a clipboard and a parcel.

"The delivery man," Baez replied in a duh tone.

"Have we checked him out?" Danny asked.

"No, why would-"

"Check him out now," Danny ordered to the Agent sat the computers.

Jamie eagerly sat forward, his nerves building as he looked from his brother to the Agent typing away.

"Miles, Miles, just hang on a minute," Danny said in annoyance as he covered the phone with his hand.

"He came to deliver a parcel to a Mrs Peterson on Floor 4," the Agent replied.

"Is there a Mrs Peterson on Floor 4?" Danny asked.

"I assume-"

"You don't assume, now check!" Danny said a bit too loud for everybody's liking.

The sound of the keys on the keyboard were heard before the dull tone of the computer notification.

"There's no Mrs Peterson on Floor 4," the Agent replied sheepishly.

"What time did he come up?" Jamie asked earning a look off of Danny.

"About an hour ago," the Agent replied checking the time stamp.

"And Maddy? What about her? Has she been seen?" Jamie asked quickly.

The Agent shook his head, "not since she came back from work last night."

"That was him, he's here!" Jamie exclaimed, his hand reaching for his weapon as he opened the back of the van.

"No Jamie wait!" Danny shouted only to see him run out the back of the van. He sighed frustratedly reaching for his weapon, "Baez call for back up and take Miles and go through the back!"

"Got it!" she replied.

"Jamie wait up!" Danny shouted running after him as they bother entered the building.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review!**

**Gemma x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thankyou for the all reviews, favourites and follows. And once again sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Meanwhile. . ._

Maddy head turned as she heard a knock at her door.

"Delivery!"

"Delivery?" she muttered to herself as she walked towards the door. She glanced to her phone expecting it ring but nothing. She raised an eyebrow before casually shrugging as she reached the door.

"I wasn't expect-" she began as she opened the door only to feel her heart stop beating as her eyes met with the familiar face in front of her.

"Hello Tara," he grinned.

"No," she muttered quickly pushing the door shut only to feel his wedge his foot in. He was stronger than her causing her to stumble back as he shoved it open with full force.

"Come on Tara, just make this easy for yourself yeah," he said to her as he walked towards her, "or else."

She swallowed hard as she watched the other men walk in shutting and locking the door behind them before they all turned to face her.

"Just do as we say and you won't get hurt," Martin said before he looked behind nodding to his two men who then split off into different rooms of her apartment.

"You just get comfy," he said to her simply causing her to shiver in fear as she processed the situation she was in only hoping that Jamie and the police would be here soon.

* * *

Maddy swallowed as she glanced to the three men in her apartment, Martin being one of them. She fidgeted with her hands whilst she was sat worriedly on the sofa. No words had been exchanged between anyone, just silence as they searched her apartment. Her eyes rested on the dark figure of Martin Bano, his back to her as he continued to look out the window. It was that she felt her heart racing as she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"They're coming," Martin said as he stood by the window looking down below before turning to look at Maddy and his two men, "let's go."

She immediately felt a gag come from behind as it muffled her cries. Her heart racing as she felt them pull her two her feet, the man's grip tight on her arm as he pulled her towards the door. She tried shrugging off his grip, her other free hand trying to grab something to keep her put.

"Get her out of here," Martin hissed as he watched the commotion in front of him, his eyes locking with hers.

She was pulled out the door too quickly causing her to stumble as she fell against the hallway door. She took the opportunity to remove the gag from her mouth, looking to the three men in front of her before trying to make a run for it but only ended in defeat.

"No!" she cried as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, "get off of me!"

Martin Bano simply watched as the young brunette squirmed in the grip of one of his men. He slowly walked to stand in front of her, watching as she slowly stopped moving.

"You won't get away with this," she said through gritted teeth.

"You won't be saying that when my brother wins his appeal," he replied simply.

"IF he wins," Maddy corrected.

"Oh he will, because you won't be testifying," he said with a smirk.

Maddy's eyes widened in fear as she looked to Martin and then over her shoulder at his two men. She then moved her elbow so it collided with the gut of the man holding her, her body ready to cause more damage but she wasn't ready for the hard blow to her head. She cried out as she felt the shot of pain run through her. Her knees buckled as she looked up, her vision blurry as she made out the butt of a gun being placed back into his belt.

"Take her," was what she head, feeling her limp body hurriedly being picked up.

* * *

"Baez where is that backup?!" Danny Reagan shouted through his earpiece as he ran behind his brother down the long corridors.

"_On its way, me and Turner are covering the back entrance," she replied._

Jamie's gun immediately went up as his legs slowed down. His eyes on Maddy's closed apartment door before he glanced back to his brother. Danny nodded, his gun out in front of his as he slowly moved forward, his hand on the door knob before looking back at Jamie.

"On three," he whispered as Jamie nodded, "1, 2, 3."

The two of them rushed into the apartment, looking around only to find it empty. Jamie felt his heart sink as he looked around, seeing the knocked over chair, the broken glass along with scuffle marks on the floor.

Danny sighed, putting his gun back in its holster as he crouched down the broken photo frame on the door. Jamie ran his hand over his face looking to his brother in defeat.

"I said I'd protect her," he said in a quiet tone.

"We all did kid," Danny sighed, "we all did."

* * *

**A/N: Only a short chapter, it's kind of a filler but I have the next chapter written and it will be uploaded tonight, promise! But in the meanwhile, review, review, review!**

**Gemma x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews, favourites and follows. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay run that back," Danny sighed as he, Jamie and Baez stood behind the computer tech back at the office.

"They left through the service entrance," Baez sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Clever bastards," Danny muttered.

"They must've known the layout of the building, look there's no hesitation on which way to go, they knew that entrance was their escape route," Baez explained looking at the two brothers, "we'll get their faces up and get them matched by any street, traffic cams etc."

Danny nodded looking to his partner before raising an eyebrow as he watched her gesture towards Jamie. He looked to his kid brother seeing the emotions on his face as he continued to watch the CCTV footage.

"Turn it off," Danny told the computer tech as he gently motioned Jamie towards the break room.

"Look kid-"

"They knocked her out cold Danny," Jamie said looking at him, feeling his fist clench up in anger.

Danny sighed sympathetically, "I know."

"We have to find her," Jamie stated.

"We will, especially with Richard Bano's appeal-"

"I don't care about his appeal!" Jamie exclaimed catching the attention of the other detectives within the office whose eyes averted to the break room window, "I care about Maddy, this may just be some other case for you but to me its not. You don't know her like I do."

"Like you do? You knew nothing of her past and who she really was," Danny bit back immediately regretting it.

Jamie scoffed shaking his head in disbelief before looking back at his brother. No words were exchanged, just a simple look that said it all before Jamie left making sure to slam to break room's door behind.

"Dammit!" Danny shouted as he kicked the small disposal bin beneath counter before running his hand over his face.

* * *

Jamie sat at the bar, his hands fidgeting with the glass in front of him as he stared at it. His mind in a trail of thoughts, thoughts about Maddy. If she was safe, if she was scared, if she was hurt. He sighed frustratedly, downing his glass in one before putting the glass back to the counter.

"Another," he gestured to the bar tender with a sigh.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Jamie sighed, recognising the voice of his father taking a seat beside him.

"Whiskey," Frank said to the bartender.

"Look dad I know what you're going to say," Jamie said turning to look at his father.

"Do you?" Frank questioned looking back at him causing Jamie to shrug as he took a sip of his drink.

"I was going to say," Frank began as he placed his hands on the counter looking ahead of him, "that Maddy is a strong, brave woman and she knew the risks when she agreed to this operation," he said causing Jamie to scoff, "she also knew that the NYPD were fully behind her and we will do everything in our power to get her back."

Jamie hit his glass hard onto the counter as he turned his head to face his father, "will they dad? Will they really?" he said his voice slightly raised.

Frank raised his eyebrow at his son, their eyes locking before Frank spoke up, "yes they will get her back I promise you that because whichever woman has got my son this worked up and devoted, is worth holding on to."

Jamie frowned watching as his father got up from his seat, "Dad I-"

"I'll see you at home, goodnight son," he said simply picking up his coat as he left the bar leaving behind a lost for words Jamie.

* * *

Maddy struggled in her seat, pulling at the restraints that kept her hands tied behind her back and kept her feet against the chair legs. She shouted in frustration as she gave up, puffing a strand of hair out of her face as she looked around. It seemed like an abandoned warehouse, old machinery rusting away with the sound of water dripping from the creaky copper pipes.

"You won't get away with this!" she shouted desperate to hear some response, "you won't," she said tiredly, "you just won't."

She felt a tear roll down her face as she looked into the shadows realising she was on her own.

* * *

"Can you believe this prick takes part in an abduction and then goes for a takeout after?" Danny said in disgust as he looked into the diner.

"Traffic cams picked him up coming off main," Baez replied as she handed Danny a file.

"Tommy Mathers," Danny said reading off the file, "wanted in connection for multiple robberies, assault blah blah blah," Danny sighed chucking the file to the back seat, "let's go get this son of a bitch."

* * *

"How you enjoying that?" Baez grinned as she slipped into the booth sitting opposite him.

"Not as much as I'd enjoy you sweetie, what's your name?" Tommy replied back with a grin.

"Detective, NYPD," Danny said slamming his badge on the table as he stood at the booth.

"Tommy Mathers, your under arrest," Baez stated.

He looked at them both for a second before scrambling up and over the next booth in attempt of escape only to feel his shirt being pulled back and his head slammed against the table.

"Sit your ass back down!" Danny shouted holding him in place as he cuffed him before pulling him up.

"Now where's Madison Lacy?" Danny snarled.

"I ain't telling you nothing," Tommy replied smugly.

Danny rolled his eyes looking to Baez, "he ain't telling us nothing."

"Listen smart ass," Baez said looking to Tommy, "All I have to do is make one phone call and everyone including Martin Bano will know you snitched him up."

They watched as Tommy swallowed glancing between the two detectives, "you wouldn't, you can't," he stammered.

"Oh just watch us," Danny replied.

"Your choice," Baez said holding up the cell phone in her hand.

"I want a deal," he told them.

"Depends on what you tell us so tell me, where's Madison Lacy?" Danny exclaimed.

There was a silence as Tommy deliberated what to say before he opened his mouth, "there's a warehouse, just off main in the old industrial estate."

"That will get you a reduced sentence now haul your ass up," Danny said pulling him to his feet.

"No, no! Wait!" Tommy said, "the place, its rigged."

Danny looked to Baez and back to Tommy, "you best not be lying."

"I'm telling you, Bano rigged it up," he replied.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review!**

**Gemma x**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I hope I haven't lost anyone. . .But here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

"Reagan," Baez said to Danny gesturing towards the angry figure walking towards the door.

Danny turned in his seat to see Jamie and immediately stood up.

"Look kid-"

"Where is he?" Jamie said frustrated, as he was held back by his brother, "I want to see him."

"You know I can't let you," Danny sighed.

"Has he said anything? Do we know where Maddy is?" Jamie asked looking at Danny.

Danny looked back at his brother, a moments silence between them before he spoke up, "possibly yeah."

"Possibly? What do you mean? Do you know where she is or not?" Jamie asked.

"He's given us a location yeah," Danny replied.

"What are you not telling me?" Jamie said looking over to Baez and then back to his brother.

"Reagan!" Sgt Gormley shouted coming out of his office to see the two brother look to him, "Danny, bomb squad is on the phone for you."

It was then Jamie felt his heart stop as he slowly turned to look at Danny, "bomb squad?"

* * *

"Look dad, this isn't a good idea, Jamie needs to stay back and let us head the operation," Danny said hearing his brother scoff in disbelief.

"I'm not some child who's going to get in the way," Jamie replied, "I'm a police officer."

"Who is too attached to this case!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's enough," Frank said lifting his head up to look at his two boys, "I've spoken to Special Agent Turner from Witness Protection."

"Yeah me too, he liaising the op with me," Danny added.

Frank nodded, "he's confident Maddy could be in the same location."

"Well confidence is what we need because that's all we're running on," Danny sighed.

"Which is why you need all the assistance you can get," Frank said, "which is why Jamie will be assisting your team along with Special Agent Turner's team."

Danny sighed shaking his head as he ran his hand over his face and looked to Jamie.

"Thank you sir," Jamie said nodding before turning to look at Danny, "I guess I'll be seeing you at the station tonight then."

"Its looks like it," Danny replied as he and Jamie shared eye contact before Jamie left the office.

"You sure about that decision you just made?" Danny questioned to his father.

Frank sighed, "Time will tell."

* * *

Jamie felt his heart racing but not the usual race it used to do whilst on the job. His body was a mix of nerves and fear along with adrenaline. His fingers were tightly gripping his service weapon as he looked out to the warehouse a few yards ahead of him.

"Right bomb squads advancing towards the building now," Danny said getting Jamie's attention.

His head turned to the monitor in the back of the van displaying the image from the bomb squad's head cams.

"How bad is it?" Miles asked.

"He hid the trigger wire well, good quality stuff but its nothing we can't handle," came the reply.

"Can you give us a time frame?" Danny asked.

"For the wires on the outside of the building? 15-20mins tops, but who know's what else they'll be once we get inside."

Danny sighed and nodded, "understood."

"If you hold that any tighter you might end up pulling the trigger."

Jamie turned to see Baez standing next to him, a small smile on her face as she looked to the building.

"That look on your face says it all," she added.

"What look?" Jamie asked loosening his grip on his weapon.

"The look that says I'll go to hell and back to make sure she's alright," she replied looking back to him.

Jamie looked at her for a moment before sighing as he shook his head, "its just hard you know, especially when it gets personal."

"I get that, but that risk comes with the job," she said.

Jamie nodded, "I know, if it was up to me I would've told her no straight up but she had that look in her eyes, that determination that she was going to end this once and for all."

Baez chuckled slightly, "you know us girls, we're not as fragile as we look, if we want something doing we'll do it."

Jamie smiled slightly, "You don't say."

Their heads both turned as they began to hear the incoming crackle from the radios.

"All outer doors and entrances are now secure."

Jamie immediately held his gun firmly in his hand as he watched Danny walk over.

"This is still my case kid, you listen and follow my orders at all times, understand?" Danny said pointing his finger at him.

Jamie nodded confidently, "yes sir."

Danny nodded, giving his weapon the once over before he spoke, "all teams move in."

There was a shuffle as teams of officers began advancing to their designated entry point. Jamie stuck close behind Danny, watching as he pressed his finger onto his earpiece.

"We hold back behind bomb squad at all times, no one moves forward without my say so," Danny said sternly before looking behind to Jamie, "you ready?"

Jamie simply nodded, as he looked at Danny before the two of them made their way forward. Jamie followed Danny inside, his eye's surveying their surrounding as held his gun up. The sound of creaking pipes, and dripping water could be heard echoing as the officers shuffled along the dark empty corridors.

"_South and West areas of the building are now secure."_

"Copy that," Danny whispered back as they carried on moving.

"_East and North areas are now secure too."_

"Baez, where are you?" Danny asked into his earpiece.

"_The corridor on the east side of the building."_

Danny nodded, stopping at the large double doors leading into the main warehouse, "We go in on my count, alright?" he said into his earpiece as he looked back at Jamie also only to see him nod.

Danny nodded slightly in reassurance to himself as hem peered into the door windows only to see nothing in sight. He felt his hand grip his gun tighter as he got himself into position, "3, 2, 1, go, go, go!"

There was an immediate shuffle of feet, as officers from all entrances poured into the main warehouse floors. Jamie's eye darted around the place, his gun held in front of him as he rounded the corner to see a familiar sight.

"Maddy!" he exclaimed, his feet automatically moving towards her.

She was bound to a chair, her hands behind her, her legs bound to the chair legs. Strands of her hair framed her tear stained face, as her whimpers and calls were muffled by the gag in her mouth. The sense of relief filled Jamie as he ran towards her, her muffled cries getting louder as he watched her try to squirm free from the bounds.

Danny was straight behind Jamie as the rest of the officers shouted "clear" as they searched every inch of the warehouse floor. Danny's gaze went back to Maddy, watching as she shook her head at Jamie, newly formed tears rolling down her face as her muffled cries became louder. Something wasn't right, Danny thought as he slowed down, his eyes darting around the warehouse before they settled upon the thin metal wire inches away from Jamie's feet.

"JAMIE!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? Review, review, review! And also a big a big thankyou to my beta "Olivia Marie 20" :)  
**

**Gemma x**


End file.
